Elite Street Soldiers
The 'Elite Street Soldiers '''were an innovative superhero team in the Superheroes Galaxy of the TYA Universe. The team, in its original incarnation, consisted of leader Trip Johnson (Spider-Man), Preston Scott (Batman), Carter Harris (Superman), Ellie Johnson (Raven) and Jake Parker (The Hulk). Following Ellie's death, Trip left the crew, and Preston took over as leader. Ellis Bieber (Deadpool) became a member under Scott's leadership. Batman, Superman and The Hulk were all killed by arch rival Benzema, leaving Deadpool as the only surviving member of the team. Thus, the Elite Street Soldiers were finished. History Origin The team was initially formed reluctantly by the members after it was discovered that more and more violent and vicious villains were coming out of the woodwork, much too powerful for them to handle on their own. Trip and Ellie were already working together as the crime-fighting duo of Spider-Man and Raven, and played a pivotal role in gathering the team together. Preston Scott was already a close friend of Trip's, who had left school to work full time. After training in martial arts and becoming the head of Scott Incorporated, he agreed to join the team as Batman. Carter Harris was next to join the team as Superman, after the trio helped him fight off Lex Luthor. Even though he was approached more than once for his assistance, Jake Parker declined to join the alliance. The quartet fought off invading villains, including an alien super-race threatening to take Earth as their own. Trip, as Spider-Man, pleaded with Jake one more time to join them in the fight, but he declined once more. When the battle with the aliens destroyed years of his work, however, Jake snapped -- and through his anger, transformed into The Hulk. The five superheroes were successful in their war, and the aliens retreated. Jake agreed to join up with the team, completing the line-up. Descent Into Anar-TK-y The crew's first major threat came in the form of the supervillain Anar-TK-y, who tried and almost succeeded in killing them. He tortured Trip Johnson mentally, playing mind games in an attempt to drive him to insanity. Eventually sidelined by Preston for his strange behaviour, Trip didn't sit out on that evening's patrol when he was told by Anar-TK-y that his colleagues were all going to die. A game of mental chess ensued, which Trip thought he had outsmarted the evil mastermind, but resulted in the capture and mind control of Preston, Carter and Jake. When given the choice to save only one of them, Trip declared Preston under the pressure and in the heat of the moment -- resulting in Batman being the only one not freed from the spell, and being possessed to perform Anar-TK-y's bidding. The added stipulation of the mind control that the team's intervention would result in Preston's immediate death shook them hard. Trip elected to stop Batman's rampage on his own, claiming responsibility for the situation. He headed off alone to confront Batman atop a tall building. Batman was able to resist Anar-TK-y's mind control with Spider-Man's encouragement, and the defeated villain retreated. The city was saved, but Trip believed that he almost got the entire team carelessly killed -- as a result, he declared that he was no longer fit to remain Spider-Man, and quit the superhero business. Attack of the Cross-Species With Trip Johnson hanging up his boots and vowing not to wear the Spider-Man suit again, the remaining four members of the team were faced with a devastating challenge -- an outbreak of cross-species creatures attacking the city. Initial clashes with The Vulture, Rhino and Scorpion proved difficult, but double-teaming from Superman and Raven stopped Vulture, while Batman's elaborate thinking prevented Rhino from causing more damage to the city. Jenna Williams, Trip's girlfriend, is spotted being stalked by Vermin, which Raven leaves Superman alone with Scorpion to make the save. But when Vermin snatches Jenna and takes her down to the sewer, Batman leaps into action to save her. Superman assures Raven that he has the situation under control, and she should go help Batman. Spider-Man returns, saving a TV crew from being crushed by a bus, wearing a symbiote suit. He assures Superman that he remains unchanged, and apologises for leaving the team. Batman and Raven discover that Vermin has been kidnapping women, dragging them down to the sewers and killing them to feast on their flesh. As he is about to do the same with Jenna, they save her life and escape the sewer to get her to safety. Returning to the surface, they are stunned to find the city in ruins. Spider-Man arrives, explaining that Nanobots have been released from Oscorp by Alistair Smythe, who is attempting to "cleanse" the city of the cross-species. At this stage, Smythe appears on a large digital advertisement screen and delivers an onimous message that the robots will kill Spider-Man on sight, due to his half-spider DNA. He then reveals that he can re-program them to kill his allies as well. Through his tech expertise, Batman is able to disarm and stop the Nanobots from destroying the city. The Hulk wrecks the remaining robot shells in the streets as Superman melds them all together with his heat vision to dispose of them. Spider-Man and Raven team up to salvage the wreckage for survivors and stop the infection from spreading. With everything sorted for the time being, and with masks, hoods and gamma effects removed, the quintet come together in Central Park. With Alistair Smythe fleeing the country and no immediate threat in the future, the five heroes mutually agree to disband, even if it's just for the time being. Jake returns to his work as a physicist, Carter decides to visit his home planet, Trip and Ellie decide to continue their patrol on the city on a part-time and emergency basis, and Preston goes back to running Scott Incorporated and making out with girls, or what ever else. Hiatus During the hiatus, in the events of ''The Ultimate Price, Spider-Man (as Iron Spider) killed Raven when she lost control and tried to kill innocent children. Due to this, Trip gave up his superhero life, reducing the team's roster to three. New line-up, post-Raven's death The three remaining members of the team re-unite to do some damage control after the effects of Raven's rampage. It doesn't prove to be easy, however, as the world's people have come to blame superheroes for the unfortunate events in the world. As Superman and Batman scout the city, Jake is seen speaking to Benzema, who uses his powers of manipulation to enrage the physicist, transforming him into The Hulk. Hulk goes on a rampage in the city as Benzema attempts to recreate the devastation caused by Raven, which proves to lessen mankind's faith in Earth's heroes. It's here where the team encounters Deadpool, the merc with a mouth who takes exception to them waking him up from his nap. Superman comes up with a plan and whisks the raging Hulk away to the ocean, with Batman and Deadpool in tow. Deadpool later reveals a weapon he had developed to reverse the effects of the gamma rays. He uses it on The Hulk, reverting him back to his human state. The mercenary then teleports to find Benzema to get even for a bounced check, while Superman spots Benzema's underground bunker, thanks to his x-ray vision. Batman leads his team to the lair, where they fight off countless henchmen with ease. At Batman's urging, Superman and Hulk leave while he faces Benzema. There's a mental war before the physicality begins, where it's shown that Batman is absolutely no match. Deadpool re-appears in order to even the odds, and as the world begins to crumble under Benzema's god-like powers, he uses this to his advantage -- throwing heat-resistant mines into the spewing lava causes a wave to wash over Benzema, who is turned to solid stone. Batman uses an interdimensional portal he opened earlier to lock Benzema away for good. Due to his invaluable help, Deadpool is offered a spot on the team, which he accepts. The team's demise Friction is caused in the team when Preston Scott, who has no prior experience of being a leader, tries to stumble around the role making indecisive moves and unintentionally putting his team's lives at risk. Deadpool, believing he would make a better leader, challenges him for the role of leader, but Batman turns him down. Deadpool subsequently quits, a decision which he will later go back on. During Deadpool's absence, Benzema takes the opportunity to take out the rest of the team, who are sitting ducks after being separated from each other. The team is picked off one by one, starting with Hulk -- Benzema utilises Deadpool's gamma-reversing technology to revert Jake Parker to human form and kill him. He has his men dump liquified Kryptonite on Superman, making him an easy target. With Batman left as the sole survivor, he fights wave after wave of Benzema's men and Benzema himself until he collapses from exhaustion, where he is dealt the deadly blow by the villain. Roster *Spider-Man (original leader) *Batman (second leader) *Superman *Raven *The Hulk *Deadpool Category:Superheroes Galaxy